twilight
by MRSEllenaWhitlockHale
Summary: a twist on stephaine Meyers twilight with all the charecters you know and love
1. Chapter 1

Life rushes you betrays you but loves you death comes life goes … I'm Isabella Swan my mom took me away from my father when I was 9 months old , in moving back to Forks Washington to live with my dad Charlie chief of police. "Bella?" I heard my mom call for me "yes mom" I tried to hide how annoyed I am "call me everyday you can come home whenever you want "I sighed my mom rarely worried over me don't get me wrong she loved me but I always was more of the mother in the relationship Renne always tried new stuff art classes, church, music lessons but would get bored after a week or two. "its okay have fun with Phill"I said as I walked on to my flight from Arizona , phoenix to Forks Washington my flight took me to Seattle ill get a taxi to port Angeles. My flight was okay I slept for most of it , I grabbed my dark purple suit case and wheeled it till I got to a taxi. "port Angeles please" I said putting my bag in the boot and jumping in the passenger door. We made general chit chat she stoped infront of a book store " thanks keep the change nice meeting you lidsey" I spoke passing her a $20 bill and with that she drove away . I got my white lace purse out of my bag and walked into the small boostore whilst pulling my bag behind me . I brought a few of my favourite classics pride and prejudice , wuthering heights and romeo and Juliet I handed the small blonde girl a $10 note and walked out when the police Cruiser pulled up Charlie walked out "isabella " he spoke pulling me into a hug "bella" I corrected him "bella sorry I shouldno that " Charlie took my bag and put it in the boot while I hoped in the passenger door . Charlie was tall man wit scruffy black hair and moustache he wore a red checkered shirt with worn blue jeans and black converse . We parked infront of a 3 bedroom house we walked to wooden door Charlie unlocked the door with one hand holding my bag in the other . " well err you should go to bed you start forks high tmorrow but first the blacks are coming around , you rember billy black and his son Jacob right ?" "yeah " I carried my bag upstairs to meet four room all with black scripted writing the first on the right said charlies bedrrom the second said bathroom the other said isabellas bedroom and renne 's music room . I dropped my bag of in my small room it had a doble bed in the middle with purple and black flowers on a old desk and computer and some draws . "bella Billy and Jacob are here" I walked down the chocolate brown stairs hovering my hand over the white banister I walked down the steps and outside to see billy and Jacob billy had long black hair he's in a wheel chair now and wore a green shirt and navy blue jeans Jacob was tall muscular and had long black hair and was tanned like his father they booth had brown piercing eyes . "Bella , wow you've grown since ive seen ya your looking great " billy said with a smile plastered on his face "thanks billy your looking good too " he sighed and laughed "ay im still dancing" he said as he turned his wheel chair to face Charlie and they had a little "fight" or whatever there doing . "hey im Jacob we used to make mud pies when we was younger" Jacob said showing a big grin "yeah I remember " I said shyly . Charlie came back and leaned his arm on a rusty red chevy truck that I didn't even realise was there Charlie cleared his throat " so what ya think" he asked in my direction think of what? The truck? Was he gonna get a new one? Get rid of the crusier? "the truck nice " I said with a small smile "glad ya like your new truck" wait a minute did he just say mine? As in this beautiful truck was mine? "mine?" I asked questioning him "you meen this truck is mine?" I asked again with a huge smile on my face "yup" was the only response I got "I was gonna save up ch-dad you didn't have to buy me one " I said excitedly " just picture it as a homecoming present" he said obviously embarresed but I don't give a damn I gave him a giant hug "thanks dad " I said as I gave billy and Jacob a hug goodbye . " well im gonna go to bed night dad" I said as I started walking up the stairs "wait , is-bella do you want me take you to school tmorrow so you know your way there and everything?" being asked if I wanted to be made the laughing stock for being in the cruiser err no ill pas thankyou vey much " its okay thanks dad ill figure it out anyway forks is only small" I said as I got changed into my massive rolling stones t-shirt and some black shorts and went to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at7:00 AM really 7:00AM ive never gotten up this early before stupid alarm I got up and walked to the bathroom and took a hot shower and felt a lot more relaxed , I washed my muddy brown hair and put on a bit of mascara and eyeliner than got changed into some black jeans a super-dry purple t-shirt , a black hoodie and flopped on my favourite white converse . I grabbed a chocolate pop tart and walked to my truck . it wasent that hard to find the only high school in forks the only other school was the one at the reservation lahello?can I help you?yes you can actually but first get your head out of ya butt and have some manners and yes I am Isabella marie swan the daughter of the chief and I would like my timetable if that** I smiled sweetly after she rushed throw a couple of paper till she found my timetable she said trembling haha I said as I twisted on my heel in the opposite direction I heard laughing I looked up from my table to see who it was I was met by beutufuill liquid gold eyes he had long wavy blonde hair that covered his right eyes slightly he smiled **he said **he chuckled **

**I said slightly smiling he said chuckiling **

I said we shared a laugh **he said I could hear his slight texas accent come out even though he tried to hide it **I said shyly pulling my hair behind my right ear **he said smiling that damn perfect smile wait what me bella swan with someone like that only in my dreams why was he being so nice to me why wasent he with the jocks or walking his beutufuill captain of the cheerleaders girlfriend to class? What am I thinking ive only just met him and already im making up assumptions on his life just because of how gorgeous he was wow bella you have officially hit low level even worse your talking to your self why a perfect person is escorting you to class wait what escort wow bella you really are getting crazier by the second ! we walked into class I handed miss my slip for her to sighn I have to sing really oh great ! am **your from texas?have you got a problem blondie ?well I though Texans** I inturpted him before Ihe could finifh his sentence I can** and I thought boys with blonde hair and blue eyes were good looking obviously were both disappointed FYI I I said turning on my heels heading in the opposite direction.** I heard my favourite voice call I turned to jasper **I said shyly he smiled brightly Jessica and Lauren are gonna be annoyed that you insulted there manwell ill deal with them when it comes to it **he said looking in my eyes I swear you could get lost in those liquid gold eyes that melted like honey **I looked up to those eyes to see him gently pushes his waves golden locks out of his eyes. he smiled shyly **he looked up to me shyly **he said looking in my eyes how can anyone hate his accent I looked down I didn well Darlin **id like that **miss swanyes miss your song miss swan have you got a guitar ?yes miss swanI donll never fall in love he swears As he runs his fingers through his hair I** I sang looking at the neck of the guitar the whole while s eyes **

**And if you asked me if I love him, **

**It a light go on? **

**Doesnve had him memorized for so long? **

**He sees everything black and white **

**Never let nobody see him cry **

**I don I looked up for a fraction of a second to see jasper eyes on me I slightly smiled looking back at the guitarm holding every breath for you..." **

**Hes beautiful." **

**So I put on my make-up **

**And pray for a miracle **

**Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green **

**He loves to argue, oh, and it kills me **

**His sister's beautiful, he has his fatherd lie **Jessica Stanleyomg bell** said the girl who just realesed me from a hug I said walking away. The bell want I grabbed my bag when jas shouted me wait for me **of course who else would show me to my next class which I really hope is with youBella , whats your next classI don**I smiled sarcastically at Jessica. **

Lauren said I just smirked and when she walked off I ran to jas literally ran **asked sarcastically I smiled **we laughed whats next ?well jas I belive its art ar8**weres your class jas?**ar7 Darlin he said with a smile I was about to walk in when he puled my hand away he said placing a gental kiss on my lips I smiled t think I can last a hour without you t ? did I ? omg I did? the petite women with long blonde straight hair and emerald green eyes . I passed it to her shyly he smiled ll be sitting next to mike newton today is that okay?yup thanks push beach near the reservation . **said newton bowing a invisible cowboy hat I chuckled I said bowing my invisible Texan hat when the bell went .headed straight for the door. **yes bella ! im alice um hi?heyhey , you hungry?yeah jas weres cantine ?hey jasperhey alice I see you oh alice is his sister makes sense same eyes but there adopted ah contacts just blame the contacts s very enthusiastic t take that wrong way . we got in the que I got pizza and cola jas showed me to table 4 people were there a dark hair bulky muscular one next to him was a gorgeous blonde haired woman , a bronze haired boy less muscular than jas and the other and then there was alice . s emmet [he pointed to the dark haired one ] rosealie alice and Edwardhey ya they all had the pale skin and the golden eyes that looking into you could see all there pure souls. **announced emmet with a gigantic smile I laughed we laughed emmet realy looked scary but from what I gathered her really is just a big cudly bear . I couldent help but laugh at Alice **he said winking at me I couldent help but smile at him . the bell went off **said a smiling emmet **I smiled shyly I liked his nickname I know he likes it too. **said em with a beaming smile **I said pulling jasper by his hand . as we aprouched the door to my next class jas pulled me in a hug miss ya miss ya jas bye alice , Edwardso hows school?great made some friends the Cullen he looked up at me with a grand smile oh crap what does he know ? s are a great family Carlisle Cullen is the best doctor ever he could probabrly make 10x what he does here in a big city but his wife Esme wanted a small town to live in and their kids are great never gets in trouble what about Jessica Stanley shes quiet a good friendyeah ,whateverwhat about mike?aha newton yeah he**I said laughing Charlie looked at me like a fugitive haha **

**s newton **and how did you get that nickname ?well I was talking to jas and said ya** I said shrugging Charlie just laughed I smled up at him and finished the last plate I walked up to my bedroom and got changed into a black tank top and shorts and fell asleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled up in schools parking lot with my dark blue jeans , white superdry t shirt and pink hoodie. "hey Darlin'" I turned to see jas I looked at his eyes but today they were black contacts? "hey jas "I said pulling into a hug "jas do you were contacts ?"the whole family looked at me what? Cant a girl ask a question? "er um why?"he was studering "well yesterday your was like a liquid gold coulour and now there like a oil slick kinda coulour "I smiled at him sweetly "yeah Darlin , your very observant nobodys ever noticed " really it was pretty obvious to me "oh "I smiled up at him he turned to look at his family and mouthed something like 'how did she know' was I suppose to notice that ?ill just let it go "music today Darlin' "he swung his arm over my shoulder "yup what are you doing for todays lesson?" as soon as the words left my mouth Jessica and lauren come over oh what joy ! "hey jazzy " says the blonde lauren "its jasper lauren" he said harshly but I cant help self I start laughing "ill se ya later jas" I said walking off from the two annoying girls "Darlin' wait" o heard him shouting for me behind I turned around and lookd in his oil slick eyes "bye jas" I turned on the balls of my feet in the opposite direction "BELLA" I hear Jessica shout I turn to see jasper and lauren kissing I instantly turn around running tears falling but I just let them who carres what people think I run in the parking lot start the engine it roared to life I headed home . before I knew it I was in the bathroom with black and blue hair dye in my hand , I dyed it all black with blue streaks and fringe I grab my purse and keys and drive straight to port Angeles walked in the beuty parlor I got my nails painted black with silver chains on after saying thanks I walk down to my truck and pick up 3 pizzas for me and Charlie and Jacob and billy are coming as well I pull up on my drive to see silver Volvo on my drive as I park jasper and alice walk out I pull my hoodie over my head covering my newly dyed hair and walk straight past them and unlock the door , that's when the tears come I broke down in cries as soon as I made it through the door . 3 knocks on the door "Darlin' open the door" I heard his soft velvet voice "no no no just leave !" I said wiping the tears away "as you wish" I heard him as I heard one door slam "bella just let him exsplain " was alices last words as the other door slammed and the engine started. CRAP! My hair and Charlie will see oh well my life my hair my nails mine ! "bella you here" I heard Charlie voice shaky "yeah dad" I heard Jacob whisper to Charlie something I couldn't quite catch "I heard that you skipped school wanna explain?" great of he would ! well he is the chief of police Oh my god im aruing with myself "no dad im goin tmorrow just summet happened im not hungry so enjoy " I heard a gental knock on my door"bells let me in please" it was Jacob he was always like a older brother to me I walked over to my bedroom door and unlocked it I ran up to him in a massive hug he shut the door and I was already crying all overhis t-shirt "bells what happned bells tell me " he said looking my eyes "I just cant Jacob " he looked at me dissopinted and he took my hood of my head "bella" he started but I intrupted him ive been doing that a lot lately "my life Jacob mine"that all I had to say … 


	4. Chapter 4

Today was my 3rd day at school even though technically I wasn't at school but oh well ! I got changed into my black dress , black converse and chucked my leather jacket . I borrowed jakes motorbike today [jakes Jacobs nickname] I got to school early only the eachers and three other people were at school I headed to music to see a surprised miss gellor "hello bella , are you here to prepare for your assessment weres mr whitlock?" Mr Whitlock is dead to me thankyou " me and jasper aren't doing together anymore and yeah can I set up?" she looked at me with sad eyes "of course hun" I grabbed the microphone stand and placed it in the middle of the stage also grabbed a red electric guitar and plugged it in the amp . everybody flooded into the class "belly bean?" I heard emmet I didn't wanna sound harsh but it's the only way "its bella " It came out harsher than I ment it too . "okay well today we have assessments in pairs first Miss swan and she will be doing it alone" everybody looked at me when I took my hood down and grabed the letric guitar and started playing the red electric guitar I started singing "The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and... I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it I underestimated just who I was dealing with She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum She underestimated just who she was stealing from She's not a saint And she's not what you think She's an actress, whoa She's better known For the things that she does On the mattress, whoa Soon she's gonna find Stealing other people's toys On the playground won't Make you many friends She should keep in mind She should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity She's not a saint And she's not what you think She's an actress, whoa She's better known For the things that she does On the mattress, whoa Soon she's gonna find Stealing other people's toys On the playground won't Make you many friends She should keep in mind She should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge I'm just another thing for you To roll your eyes at, honey You might have him but haven't you heard I'm just another thing for you To roll your eyes at, honey You might have him but I always get the last word Whoa She's not a saint And she's not what you think She's an actress, whoa She's better known For the things that she does On the mattress, whoa Soon she's gonna find Stealing other people's toys On the playground won't Make you many friends She should keep in mind She should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? 'Cause I don't think you do. Oh. Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? I don't think you do I don't think you do Let's hear the applause Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah) So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" " Everybody clapped mostly em I smiled up at him I walked past Jessica and lauren and whispered "theres nothing I do better than revenge"and smiled at them as a nudged her shoulder . "darlin' you was amazing" I heard jasper infront of me "thanks jas" I walked past the Cullen family and went straight to the quad I walked around the quad in circles gently singing to my self "Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, She felt it everyday. And I couldn't help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again. What's wrong, what's wrong now? Too many, too many problems. Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. Broken inside. Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why. You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind. Be strong, be strong now. Too many, too many problems. Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. Broken inside. Her feelings she hides. Her dreams she can't find. She's losing her mind. She's fallen behind. She can't find her place. She's losing her faith. She's fallen from grace. She's all over the place. Yeah,oh She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. Broken inside. She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah" 


	5. Chapter 5

"you have a great voice for a horrible person"what does lauren want now !"what do you want lauren"I made I harsh and snappy shes annoyed me enough in the last days anyway I was so close to exploding " you come her with all attitude take the one guy everybody wants but isn't good enough for yet apparently you are ! " really that's her escuse god how I could slap her right now "get to the damn point lauren!" she looked at me shocked really ? she shouldn't be shocked at me right now she will be shocked in a minute when I smack her around the face than shell be shocked! "your destroying everything I built up and jasper is mine he was warming up to me before you came and you know your just his pet!" I cant handle it anymore so I smack her straight across the face "you did not just do that!" "sweetheart I just damn did I know you're a blonde and everything but I thought youd gather that by know" I smirked and looked up to see her nose bleeding and a massive red mark across her face that's when I noticed the pain in my hand CRAP! Her bluming nose piercing stabbed me and now im bleeding for god sake ! "darlin' are you okay ?" I heard jasper behind me "yes , im fine but that idiot just smacked me I" I heard lauren I just smirked "I wasent talking to you lauren and frankly you deserved a smack around the face ive been wanting to do that for years but I didn't have the guts but this amazing girl did " he said winking at me and than he was by my side wrapping his arm around my waist I looked up to the gorgeous man next to me . "your siding with the goth?" I looked up to her "she really needs to shut it oor I cant promise shell be alive tmorrow"I smilled at her saracsticaty "jazzy aren't you going to do something she just threatened me" she whined "Sweetheart I don't think wait I know he don't ge a crap what ya'll do so why don't you ya'll little face away from here before I smack it away " "You wouldn't dare" "You wanna take the risk?" With that she walked away smart move Blondie. "well let's take ya too nurse darlin'" jas gently pulled my hand to look at it, my hand was covered in blood he stood there not moving not even breathing "jas? Jas? Jas? What's happening jas? "I was scared crapless what happening than the Cullen's came "em what happening why is jas not breathing?" everybody stopped and looked at me but nobody talked "jas? Jas? Jassy? Please jas? Just talk to me please?" he just stood their motionless tears ran down my face I went to run but em stopped me pulling me back "jas? Jassy? Let go Emmet I need him jas? Jassy?" I said in-between sobs "Blood the blood I can't blood" Emmet ran from me faster than humanly possible " no no no jas? Jassy?" and with that Emmet came at me he plunged his teeth in my neck ! 


	6. IMPORTANT

so that is it for twilight but check out the next book in this saga midnight sun ! 


End file.
